嵐を引き回すこと
by Oukiyo
Summary: Post anime:Hao managed to survive with the help of a mysterious servant and now plans to avenge himself!How will Yoh and the gang handle his return?And what's wrong with Anna?YohAnna! ON HIATUS
1. 再発です

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King...**

Summary: Post anime...Hao managed to survive with the help of a mysterious servant and now plans to avenge himself! How will Yoh and the gang handle his return? And what's wrong with Anna?

This is my first SK fic so don't be too harsh now, arachi?

**Chapter 1: Return**

A few miles away from Patch Village…

"ARRRRRGGHHHHH!" a voice filled with agony rang inside an isolated cavern which was dimly lit except for the small fire that magnified the figure's shadow into the wall.

A shadow of a person slowly materialized out of thin air. It struggled to free itself from its seemingly invisible prison.

"UUUGGHHHH!" the shadow's voice rang out again in pain as it forced its hands into existence. And so forth as he struggled to push his other body parts into life and flesh.

It took the figure a whole hour to appear whole. Its limbs fell in exhaustion and its breathing could be heard as he gasped for air.

Another shadow appeared out of nowhere into the light of the fire.

A teenage boy stepped in front of the fire. He was dressed in black clothes much like a certain Ainu wears but was devoid of any markings; nothing but pitch black and the coat's collar reaches up to his nose. He had white unruly spiky hair and amethyst colored eyes. He was holding a book with his left hand, for those who knew, he was holding the 'Chou Senji Ryakketsu'; how he got it? Nobody knows…

"Hao-sama, forgive my late arrival…" he said as he bowed to the weakened person in front of him.

Hao gritted his teeth and clutched his head with his left hand feeling the pain and agony raging in every part of his body.

"I was able to restore your body, but unfortunately the Spirit of Fire has been restored by the Patch Tribe…" speaking in hushed and seemingly bored tone.

"What of the Shaman Fight?" Hao demanding an answer through gritted teeth.

"The Great Spirits have not been totally restored… the damage done by the Spirit of Fire seemed to have silenced them…the guardians have decided to cancel the Fight for as long as the Great Spirits are staying quiet…" he said flatly.

"What of my other half?" Hao asked with difficulty.

"Yoh-sama has retreated back to Japan…as well as the other shamans to where they belong…" he said continuing to speak in hushed tones.

"Where is Luchet?" he asked again as he clutched his head in pain.

"Apparently he was killed along with some of your followers, Hao-sama…" he continued to talk seeing as Hao was bearing with the pain "Your furyoku has been all but dispersed in death Hao-sama…you won't be able to mold furyoku much less see spirits in your current condition…"

"What? The damage was that much?" Hao angered at remembering his fatal defeat at the hands of his twin "Damn him!"

"Hao-sama, let me deal with things while you rest… I will retrieve the Spirit of Fire and restore your furyoku, but to do that I will need Yoh's body…and to that I have already prepared something…I bid my leave…" he bowed to Hao and disappeared into the shadows.

'_Yoh! I will make you pay!' _he thought as he tightened his grip on his head…

A week later…

At the Funbari Onsen…

Anna Kyouyama wasn't all that a bad person or so she tells herself that. She has just finished all the house works, including telling Yoh to do everything, and was now enjoying one of her TV soaps. The story was about a woman who found out that her lover has another woman, whose lover she stole in revenge. The story was about to reach the best part when—

"Bastard! Say that again and I'll pour all your milk into the drain!" she heard a very annoying voice outside her room she knew came from the Ainu who has graced them with his presence a week before saying he doesn't have anywhere to go since Pirika kicked him out.

"Leave my milk alone or I tear you to pieces!" she heard yet another voice, no, not annoying, but very irritating. She didn't really know why the Chinese was here, she thought that with all the Tao's riches he could have afford to buy a house for himself, but nooo, he had to stay with them.

She turned off the volume since her soap was already finished with her missing the best part…

"Why don't you try? Kororo!" she knew things were getting a little out of hand…

"Hmph! My pleasure! Bason!" yup, very annoying…

"Come on, guys…Take it easy, Anna's watching TV…" she heard Yoh **pleading** to the both of them.

"You don't really want to disturb Anna, you know…" she heard that midget say.

'_How annoying'_ she thought as she headed towards the next room determined to make them all feel her wrath…

She opened the sliding door which caught the attention of the four boys, she slowly walked towards them to which Yoh trembled in fear…

"You—" she stopped in as she felt her world growing heavy and her vision becoming blurry. She staggered and her hearing is slowly deafening…the only thing she heard before she collapsed and met the darkness was Yoh's voice "…Anna!"

Not so far away…

Amythest eyes stared into a flame which was burning in front of him. It showed a group of boys struggling to help a girl…

"Forgive me if I have to use you…Anna-chan…" he whispered as he closed a plain black book in his hand with the kanji for 'Sorrow' on its cover.

**TBC**

**What do you think huh? This is my first SK fic so it might not be good… pls tell me if it's bad or if you would like me to continue…**


	2. 由来所と鬼です

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King**

Summary: Post anime...Hao managed to survive with the help of a mysterious servant and now plans to avenge himself! How will Yoh and the gang handle his return? And what's wrong with Anna?

Author's Note: I wanted to create a background for Anna's past...this is made up but I took somethings that I read from the manga and anime...

Here's chapter 2! Enjoy!

**Chapter 2: History and Demons**

Nine years ago…

A blonde girl was slowly waking up from her sleep. She rubbed her eyes and then stretched her small arms giving out a small yawn. She walked towards the window and opened her curtains. The beam of sunlight pierced through to her room as the morning air greeted the small child. It was just another day in the life of a five year old Kyouyama Anna, or so she thought…

She quickly glided downstairs imitating an airplane anxious to see what her mom had cooked for her this morning. She always was a heavy eater much to her mom's dismay over a 'good diet'; yet cooks all the food her daughter wants.

Contrary to what most people think, Kyouyama Hana is not an ordinary woman. She was what people would call a 'shaman'. She can see spirits so it wasn't surprising that Anna inherited the same trait.

Hana was cooking a bunch of food for her daughter which others would call 'fattening'. She hummed a tune as she stirred the soup she was cooking for her lovely daughter when she heard the child's footsteps going down the stairs. Their house was small but was enough to fit the both of them.

"Kaa-chan!" she shouted as she ran and hugged her mom from behind. She was very small for a five year old so she only hugged her mom on the thighs.

"Well, you're up early this morning" she greeted her daughter kneeling down to her level pinching her cheeks.

"Ouch! That hurts kaa-chan!" she said rubbing her cheeks.

"Oh! I'm sorry, it's just my daughter is so adorable" she smiled at her and stood up to attend her cooking

"Why don't you sit down and wait, princess? It's almost finished" she said motioning her daughter to a take a seat.

"Kaa-chan where's Takako?" her daughter asked looking around.

"Oh, she's just outside, probably gone sight-seeing" she replied turning to smile at her daughter.

Takako was Hana's guardian spirit. She is the ghost of a geisha who died over 400 years ago after being drowned by a swordsman who accused her of thievery. She has been Hana's life-long partner and friend ever since her husband died.

"Kaa-chan?" she heard her daughter say with much hesitation in her voice.

"Hm?" she asked worried what her daughter is hesitating to ask her.

"Why do they call me a 'demon'?" shock was written all over Hana's face.

Hana knew of her daughter's power, 'reishi' (soul sight), which enables her to 'feel' other people's minds and hearts, but other than that there was nothing with her. She has consulted the matter with a powerful 'itako', Asakura Kino, who comes to their village once in a while to keep her powers in check. But despite Kino-sama's word that there was nothing to fear, the villagers see Anna as a cursed child, and some would even go so far to call her a demon. Hana has protected her daughter albeit aggressively going all out to harm anyone who even lays a finger on her and even set up traps outside their small house, to which Anna remained oblivious. It also helps that their house was a bit far from the village itself.

She looked at her daughter with worry starting to grow in her even more. She asked herself how Anna could have heard their minds so far away. Then it dawned on her, Anna's power was growing too strong.

She walked towards her daughter and patted her head "Don't mind them, ok? Stop listening to them, ok?" she said to which Anna nodded.

She kissed Anna's forehead and went back to her cooking "Breakfast is served!"

They finished their meals and were now doing to their routine house chores. The day was going rather well…

Evening of the same day…

The two of them were enjoying their meal along with Takako who was reminiscing with them how she used to enjoy eating food as much as drinking sake with her friends. The course of their conversation was interrupted by loud knocking on their door.

"What the—" Hana's words were cut short when she saw Anna trembling with fear and blocking her ears with her hands.

"Anna, stay here! Takako!" she ordered her as she took out an umbrella from a small closet near their dining room.

Anna saw her mom's figure going into their living room all the while hearing words which shook her…

'…_the demon must die!'_

'…_that's no child she's a monster!'_

'_She'll be death of us all!'_

'_Before she kills us, let's kill her first!_

She clutched her ears even tighter.

Hana rushed towards the door after taking a glance outside through a window and seeing several people armed with torches and a few shamans.

She burst open the door "What do you want?" she shouted at the crowd.

"That demon child has killed yet again!" a man shouted.

"My daughter is not a demon! And you have no proof! My daughter was with me the whole day!" she retorted.

"We have proof!" another man shouted.

"Where?' she yelled at them.

"This!" a shaman dressed in a kimono with a spirit of a red samurai beside said as she lead a group of men carrying a body.

"What makes you think my daughter did that? She's just a child!" she shouted.

"Enough talk! Kill the demon!" she yelled with the crowd shouting in affirmation.

"You will have to go through me first! Takako in to the umbrella!" she yelled as she oversouled Takako in to her umbrella "Kaze Yo!" she blew a gust of strong winds using her umbrella dousing their torches and causing some of the villagers to run. She quickly clocked the door hoping it will stop them for awhile and went to Anna.

"Anna! Listen to me!" she said taking Anna's hands off her ears "Go through the back door and run as fast as you can, you hear me? Run until you can't see our house anymore, understand?" she said lifting Anna up from her huddled position on her chair.

"B-but, kaa-chan…" she whimpered clutching in to her mother's arm.

"GO!" she shouted at her daughter as she heard the door explode. She ushered Anna through the backdoor and then closed it as quickly as she can. She could still hear Anna pounding on the door.

"My, my, what an overly protected parent you are, huh?" the woman dressed in a white kimono was holding a tanto which was oversouled with her guardian spirit.

"You? Who **are** you? I've never seen your face before!" she said as she readied her weapon.

"Sorry sweetie, Hao-sama's orders are absolute!" raising her tanto she yelled "Jinsei Setsudanki! (Life Cutter)" a wave of red light emerged from the blade as she swung it in a slash.

"Amagasa Hei!" Hana shouted as her umbrella increased in size and opened up to guard her. To her surprise she felt a cold. She saw her blood splatter in front of her.

"Hana-dono!" Takako exclaimed as she saw Hana slump.

"H-how…?" she asked rather weakly as blood started to come out of her wound.

"Foolish girl! My Jinsei Setsudanki goes through anything, even a wall made out of furyoku!" she stated triumphantly "Now, where is that girl?" she said as she approached the houses backdoor.

"Takako…Take Anna away from here while I'm still alive…please hurry…" she whispered to her guardian spirit who nodded. She mouthed a thanks and conserved her energy to prolong Takako's stay.

Anna was still pounding on the door when Takako came out and glided through her.

"Anna-chan we must go!" Takako said urging Anna to move away from here.

"I can't hear her…I can't feel her…kaa-chan!" she continued pounding on the door.

'_Forgive me Anna but this is for your own good…' _Takako mustered all the strength she can to perform 'Senryou' (Possession). She entered Anna's body knowing that as soon as Hana draws her last breathe she will disappear too, so she had to act fast. She immediately took control, not surprising in Anna's state. She used Anna's body to run as fast as her tiny legs can reach her.

She came to a halt in the forest panting heavily… She could feel Hana ebbing away and Anna's self-imposed seclusion in her mind. She was about to run again when…

"Jinsei Setsudanki!" a voice rang out and a weird sensation made her fall to the ground.

She looked up on her sprawled position on the ground to see the woman in white kimono standing over her.

"Poor child…Oh well, beats being an orphan, huh?" she said grinning as she started to walk off.

Takako felt like hell. She didn't really want to experience pain but being integrated with Anna's body made her feel everything. She felt blood oozing out from the wound in Anna's back and the stinging sensation of the cut.

'_No! I've failed her…' _she thought as Anna's body started to die. _'No! There is still a way…Yes! _Without hesitation she performed 'Seirei Gisei' (Spirit Sacrifice) on herself to heal Anna's wounds. It would take awhile for Anna to recover and her own soul would be destroyed but it was the only way…Anna will live…

A month later…

Anna has been wandering aimlessly for a month now, asking for food for those who would care enough to help a child. People seem to be very cold; most of them would just ignore or worse, hurt her when she comes near them. There was even a time when a man tried to exploit her but was foiled by an older man whom she thought would help her, but instead chose to ignore her. Sometimes she doesn't eat for days…She was starving, thirsty and tired. Her heart broken and her mind shattered along with the last of her emotions. She was also distraught with all the emotions of the people around her forcing themselves into her mind. At one time she felt something and came face to face with a demon with horns and large fangs. The only thing she could do was run. She ran and ran until she couldn't see it anymore. But sometimes the demon just keeps popping up in front of her. This has been like a routine for her…running.

She was now in the middle of a small town. She didn't know why but the people here were quite hostile towards her when she neared them; so she decided to just stay the hell away from them.

It started to rain…

She didn't find a place to guard herself from the rain so she opted to wait for it to stop. She slumped on the ground hugging her knees feeling the rain drenching her dirty and tattered clothes.

A few minutes went she no longer felt the rain. She looked up to see a boy much older than her holding an umbrella. He had white unruly spiky hair and was dressed in an all black garment. He was handsome she thought as her cheeks reddened. She looked at his eyes…his eyes, it was staring into hers. Purplish heaven…she tried to break the contact but found herself drawn to it even more. Her world shattered and the only thing she saw was those eyes…she felt her whole body floating in mid air as everything around her dissolved into nothingness. Her heart felt light, as do her mind.

"Kyojiro!" a voice broke her from her ecstasy.

The boy turned and bowed to an old lady who also has an umbrella. Anna stood up recognizing the old lady.

"Kino-baa-sama!" she said as she ran towards the old lady and cried.

"Hush, hush now it's alright. I'm here now" she comforted her.

"The-they killed kaa-chan and, and called me a demon!" she said as she cried even more hugging Kino even more tightly.

"Hush now, you're no demon. You're a child, strong, true, but a child nonetheless." She said giving Anna a reassuring smile.

"Kino-sama…" she heard the boy say.

She turned and saw the demon that's been following her all the time. She hid herself behind the old lady.

"An 'Oni'," Kino stated.

"A product of humanity's ill-will…" she noticed that the boy seemed really bored.

She saw him wave his hand and immediately a bolt of lightning descended from the sky and toasted the demon into crisp. She awed at his power and grew to admire him even more.

"Let us go now" Kino said as she took Anna's hand.

"Kino-sama…We're taking her with us…?" he said in a rather uninterested but somewhat cold tone.

"Hai, I'm going to adopt her…" Kino said looking at the child next to her who smiled for the first time in along while.

**TBC**

**Was it good? Could you give me some suggestions please?**


	3. 夢と再生です

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King…**

Summary: Post anime: Hao managed to survive with the help of a mysterious servant and now plans to avenge himself! How will Yoh and the gang handle his return? And what's wrong with Anna?

Author's Note: This will be the last part of those that I have written down on paper during my short vacation! It took me along while since I've written it in Japanese… And also, I was so busy tutoring my friend, that I had to stay at his house for three days…Well, I'm trying to get other ideas…If you have one tell me… Oh! And be warned, I might, '**might'**, have a character die…It is somewhat essential… By the way I named Anna's mom Hana, the same name as Yoh and Anna's official son, Asakura Hana, who starts his journey six years after the manga along with his uncle Ryu. (I don't get why they named a boy that…Hana - Flower, though it could be Hana - Edge)

**Important Added Note: **I've decided to kill a character...hehe... I'm going to put a character death on a later chapter...That chapter will be all about the character that will die...I will kill my most favorite character ever! I've decided to use my favorite character coz I always picture him dying in a sad and tragic way...Be warned!

I wrote this Shaman King fic when I found an old copy of shonen jump and thought 'oh, what the hell! I'll write a story of this one…'

The first part is a continuation of the previous story...

**Chapter 3: Dreams and Awakenings**

In a place far away from where Kino met Anna...

Two figures were visible despite the heavy rain; if the rain even hit them at all. The woman in white kimono was bowing to a young boy, who looks barely even seven. The boys was sitting cross-legged on top of large rock not sparing a glance at the figure bowing below him on his left; he was staring at the sky…

"Is she dead?" he asked pretty calmly.

"Hai, Hao-sama" she said still bowing.

"I don't feel it was right…then again, my mother **has always **been a headache…" he said in a cold tone and grinned.

"What was her name?" he asked her but with little interest.

"Forgive me. In my haste I missed that detail…" she said bowing even further.

"I suppose you haven't seen her face either…oh, well… You did well, Chiyo" he said turning his head to face her smiling.

Seeing this she kowtowed (bowing with her head almost close to the ground) to him, "It's my honor, Hao-sama…"

"But…" he continued turning his head straight ahead again.

"…I've no more use for a weak shaman" at this flames evaporated the rain around them, turning it to steam and then screams echoed through the forest.

"Those who are too weak, deserve nothing but death…You don't belong in the kingdom I will create…" he said with a small chuckle.

A few days later…In the Asakura compound…

The Asakura ancestral home has been in their family for ages. It has gone through several storms and fires but its pillars still stands. Generations of the Asakura family has lived and died here, including Asakura Hao, the one called the ultimate shaman, who performed the ritual of Taizun Kuzun of the Onmyoudo arts to be able to reincarnate himself. Hao believes that humans defile the world and all non-shamans must be extinguished. Unfortunately his plan has been thwarted by the same people he gave power to, his own clan. And now he stands yet once again, born into the world 500 years after his death at the hands of Asakura Yohken and his former spirit guardian, Matamune.

The Asakura clan was diminishing so as to say. They were running out of clan members and worse is that Hao has reincarnated yet once again. Yet hope still lies with Hao's other half, Asakura Yoh, a six-year old that is oblivious to his destiny.

"What?" Asakura Yohmei, the current head of the Asakura clan bellowed upon hearing the news from his wife Kino.

"Hao is starting to wipe-out all that stands in his way. He will not hesitate to kill all those who oppose him and is starting to eliminate possible threats" Kino ended looking at their front garden.

"Still he needs Yoh…his other half" Asakura Mikihisa the father of the two incarnations of Hao who has took it upon himself to find away to defeat Hao without even having to use his other son said half-heartedly.

"Asano-Ha…so that girl is her reincarnation?" Yohmei asked his wife; actually he wouldn't believe something like that unless it came from her.

"It would seem so…" she sighed and continued "…though she cannot control her 'reishi' (soul sight), her talents are unquestionable…"

"Okaa-sama, you're taking her?" her son asked.

"I will take her to Osorenzan (also called Mount Osore) to learn the ways of the itako" she said excitedly.

A small chuckle escaped from Yohmei's mouth earning the other two's look.

"What's funny?" his wife asked him.

"I just hope you'll limit it all to just the arts…and not **your **ways…" he said contemplating to add the last part. As he said this Kino thrust her cane into his face.

"This cane can reach into areas much more painful than that…" she said taking off her cane from her husband's face.

He rubbed his nose and thought _'Well, looks like she wants to create another her…this will be scary…'_

Apart from the two, Mikihisa was thinking along the lines of _'They still act like children…'_

Outside the room, the three were oblivious to the figure peering through a small crack on the wall.

"Eavesdropping on adults is not a good trait, Yoh-sama…" a teenage boy with white unruly spiky hair greeted the six-year old boy rather uninterestingly.

Yoh jumped in surprise that somebody saw him. But that surprise was washed away when saw the person.

"Ano…I haven't seen you here before…Who are you?" he asked the older boy.

The older boy did not answer instead stared into his eyes…Those eyes...Seeing this Yoh felt pretty light and felt like he was floating in the air. A feeling of paradise… he was sucked into those amethyst colored orbs and the world around him started to disappear…

His vision of paradise was stopped when a hand was placed over his eyes. He looked up to see his father right hand extended with his palm over his eyes

"Oyaji…(pops)" he whispered seeing his dad giving the boy a cold glare.

"Kyojiro, what do you want?" Kino asked the boy since the door to the room was already opened by Mikihisa sensing danger.

"Everything is ready for your trip to Osorenzan, Kino-sama…"he said boringly and left without saying a word.

Mikihisa let his hands drop and stared at the retreating figure's back.

"His 'Seikansen' (Spirit Infection) is becoming quite dangerous, Kaa-sama. You think its right to let him stay here?" his question directed at his mother.

"As long as we don't know what he's after, we have no choice but to let him be for the moment…"his father answered him "…he is nothing to be concerned about right now. Hao is our primary dilemma that must be remedied…," cupping his chin "Are you going now?" he asked his wife who stayed quiet the whole time.

"Yes, it would be wise to start her training now" she said as she left the room.

As soon was Kino was out of earshot…

"You must understand. Though Kyojiro is not a shaman, he has already attained the highest level of spirituality…"

"Highest level of spirituality?" Mikihisa was astonished with his father's revelation "That boy?"

"He is a follower of Amatsu-Mikaboshi…" he stated which sent shivers down Mikihisa's spine.

Nine years later…

At the En Inn…

Yoh, Horohoro and Ren were all sitting down in the living room with their guardian spirits outside lounging on the roof; they were waiting for Faust to come out along with Eliza and Manta who Faust took with him to help. They have called him, albeit easily since Anna had let him, along with the revived Eliza, stay with them, to look at Anna after her sudden 'fall-out' which Horohoro dubbed as the 'Fall of the Ice Queen'.

On the roof…

The three spirits were drinking tea, Bason and Amidamaru beside each other with the small Kororo in between them trying her best to sip the tea. How they got the tea and how spirits drink? Nobody knows…

Below them…

They have been waiting for an hour now…ok… five minutes, but to them it felt like an hour. The two 'freeloaders', as Anna called them were fidgeting on their seats waiting. If it wasn't bad enough Yoh kept on teasing them saying that it was their fault. Through all this Yoh was still calm enough to eat ice cream which he bought secretly knowing that Anna would probably kill him if she found out. Good thing she doesn't clean the refrigerator. Yoh thought that this would be the perfect time to eat it…with Anna decommissioned and all…

"How can you eat when your fiancée's dying?" Horohoro shouted slamming a hand on the table loudly.

On the roof…

"Huh? Did you hear something?" Amidamaru asked the other two.

"No, must be the birds" Bason replied and Kororo shook her head.

They resumed in taking a sip of tea…

Below them…

"Hmm? Who's dying?" Yoh asked him smiling which made Horohoro sweatdrop.

"It's hopeless, he's too carefree…" Ren stated still with his eyes closed trying to suppress his fear for Anna.

Five more minutes…

"Danna! (master)" a man with an Elvis-like look skidded to the floor in the hallway and came to a stop in front of them with his spirit guardian Tokagero close in tow.

On the roof…

"Did someone just yell?" Bason asked the other two.

Kororo again shook her head and Amidamaru said "Must be the wind"

Again, they resumed in taking a sip of tea…

Below them…

"Ryu?" Yoh asked surprised at the sudden visit.

"Is it true?" Ryu asked with teary eyes.

"True? What is?" Yoh asked a little confused.

"About Anna-san…" Ryu stated a single tear running down his cheek.

"Oh. Yeah" Yoh stated flatly.

Hearing this Ryu's tears flooded and he jumped in the air.

"This must be a wonderful moment for you, Yoh-danna! Come on! Let us celebrate!" he shouted grabbing Yoh's arm.

"Wait! Ryu!" he shouted at the overly joyed Bokutou master.

On the roof…

"What's all that noise?" Amidamaru asked his companions again.

Again Kororo shook her head and Bason said "Must be the traffic"

Again resuming in taking a sip of tea…

Below them…

"Eh? Aren't you happy, Yoh-danna?" he asked him confused at Yoh's not so joyous face.

"Why would I be when Anna's unconscious?" he reasoned with Ryu who started crying after he said that.

"Then…that means…that means, Yoh-danna and Anna-san has lost their first child!" Ryu shouted river of tears running down his face.

"EH? Ryu, Anna's not pregnant!" Yoh shouted at his hesteric friend.

On the roof…

"Hey, did you say I'm pregnant?" Bason asked his confused friends.

"Must have been the neighbors" Amidamaru pointing out a house a mile away; Kororo once again shook her head.

Taking a sip of tea once again…

Below them…

"She's not?" Ryu instantly stopped crying "But Boroboro—"he was cut-off when a cup flew and hit him on his head.

"That must have hurt…" Tokagero whispered.

"That's Horohoro! HO-RO-HO-RO!" the Ainu shouted.

On the roof…

"Hey! Don't call me a piece of crap!" Amidamaru pointing an accusing finger at Bason who shrugged his shoulders…

"I didn't say it… I swear this tea has alcohol content…" Bason said inspecting his glass "Oh, well"; Kororo said nothing.

They resumed in taking a sip of tea once again and chose not to bother with all the noise…

Below them…

Yoh turned around a dark aura surrounding him "Horohoro…" he said in a very cold tone that made Horo wince.

"Ano…Yoh-kun, it wasn't my idea really! It was Ren's! He told me to do it!" he defended himself by pointing at Ren.

"Hey! Who made the call?" Ren finally opened his eyes feeling the danger. Though he would go up at anytime for a chance to fight Yoh, this wasn't really a good time with Yoh—, "Huh? What the hell are you doing?" he and Horo said in unison to see Yoh has isolated himself in one corner with dark clouds over his head and was running his finger in circles on the floor.

"I didn't know you thought that way…" Yoh said in a very sad tone.

"Ah, Yoh?" Horo trying to get their friend Yoh back from this person in front of them.

"Yoh-danna!" a hesteric Ryu who has regained consciousness shouted.

"Looks like his depressed…" Tokagero whispered yet again.

"You two have gone too far! Tokagero oversoul!" alarmed Horo and Ren went into their fighting poses when…

"Ahem!" Faust who had emerged from the opposite room with Eliza decided to interrupt their 'small' feud "I think that you should refrain from loud noises while the patient is resting"

A few moments later all of them were now sitting down facing Faust and Eliza. Yoh was sitting at Ryu's left who served as a buffer to the other two who went crazy when Yoh sprang up from where he was like nothing happened.

"So, is she ok?" Yoh asked in a rather caring tone, at this the other three noticed that Yoh actually do care for Anna but chooses not to show it.

"She's fine, just needs a little rest. She seems exhausted" Faust said handing Yoh a piece of paper with a list of vitamins and food supplements.

"Exhausted?" Ren asked rather skeptic.

"Yes, she must have overworked herself" he said which earned him some strange looks "What?"

"She never works…" Horo answered.

"Oh? Then it must just be stress" he said in a rather low tone.

"Stress, what caused it?" Ryu asked, but before Faust could make his answer Yoh beat him to it.

"It's because of Horo and Ren, Anna thinks they're both headaches and calls them 'worthless freeloaders'" he said smiling.

"Say that again!" the Chinese's spiked hair pulsated in anger as he rose up from his seat.

"Yeah! We didn't stay here for free! Well, maybe Ren… But I work my butt off!" Horo shouted also standing up.

"Quiet!" Faust shouted to calm the two.

Yoh was chuckling earning him a glare from the two.

In Anna's dreamscape…

Too much blood…She was running through a corridor seeing countless bodies littering the ground… She started to cry but tears won't come out…She saw a huge mirror on the wall, she looked at her eight year old self whole body soaked in blood. She ran until she reached a room with a dim light…She went inside… Her insides churned as he saw **him**standing in the middle of a heap of bodies…

**He** didn't see her, **he** had **his** back to her…**He** was talking to someone…then a huge flame appeared out of nowhere in the darkness…**He** turned to look at her…Those eyes…my purplish heaven…Then the fire shot towards her…

End dreamscape…

In Anna's room…

"Why do **I **have to do this?" Manta whined as he swept the floor in Anna's room.

"She couldn't even clean it herself, even if she was conscious…" Manta whined again sighing.

He turned around and saw Anna bolting upright into a sitting position like those zombies on TV when they wake up from their coffins. He gave a yelp and said "Uhh…Anna-san! You're awake!"

In the other room…

They were bored and started talking about random stuff but sometimes most of them would just stare at Ren when he emphasized the importance of milk in their everyday lives and how they should incorporate it in their growth…the others would gawk at him in disbelief but Yoh somehow found it quite interesting…

Their converstion ended when they heard a scream and saw Manta flying through from Anna's room to hit the wall opposite them.

"Looks like she's awake!" Yoh declared, smiling.

Faust seeing Manta still unconscious, kneeled down near him and started to poke him.

"Oh, dear. Eliza, my love, prepare my tools… Manta-kun might have had brain damage" he said motioning Eliza for the kit she was holding.

Hearing this Manta bolted right up trembling.

"There's no need Faust! Really I'm fine!" he tried to give a reassuring smile but failed.

"Now, now, Manta-kun. It wouldn't hurt to take a look…That was a nasty impact" he stated still motioning for Eliza.

"No!" Manta shouted at last.

"Oh, well. Maybe next time Manta-kun" he said as he stood up looking at Yoh.

"Can we go see Anna-san now?" Ryu asked him.

"I'm sorry but I can only allow Yoh… Too many people might give her more stress, especially those who don't know when to keep their mouths shut" hearing this Ren grinned and Horo pouted.

"Then, let's go see her…" Yoh said to him.

A few minutes later after Faust made a check up and advised her to rest she told him that she wants to talk to Yoh alone…

A few minutes passed, no words were shared between them. Anna was lying down on her futon and Yoh was sitting down and leaning on the wall to her left.

At last Anna decided to break the silence…

"Yoh-kun… I—"

"You don't have to explain Anna..." he looked at her and gave her a smile.

"I haven't really told you about myself, have I?" Anna stated looking out the window just above Yoh to his right.

"You don't have to…I already know you Anna" Anna looked at him.

"I don't need to know your past to know you Anna—"he combed his hair with his hand ad looked at her again "—I don't care who you were or who you will be, you will always be the Anna I know, now at this very moment… You'll always be** my **Anna" he said his voice almost a whisper.

Anna tried to suppress her reddening cheeks but in the end she blushed furiously and looked the other away

"What do you mean '**my' **Anna?" she tried to be angry but found that she couldn't…

Yoh didn't answer so she looked at him. Her eyes went wide as Yoh was already so near her. _'Why did he change? Is he confessing?' _Anna's mind wanted her to run, but her body won't let her. She heart skipped a beat when she felt Yoh's hand on her cheeks…

"Anna…" he whispered as he placed his forehead on top of hers… "…do you love me?"

Anna was shocked that Yoh asked that question. She didn't know how to answer, her tongue was caught and her mouth dry, she wanted to say yes but her mind is telling her no…her pride overcoming her…she remained quiet.

Yoh took his forehead off hers and a tear was running down his left cheek.

"Gomen…Forget what I said…" rubbing off the tear "If you need anything Anna, anything at all…call me I'll always be here…" he was starting to rise up form his sitting position...

In Anna's sight Yoh turned into another boy from her memory that she loved and left her…forever. She sat up and hugged him from behind.

Yoh was surprised at Anna's sudden action, but was even more surprised when she cried and said…

"Ikanaide kudasai…Koko ni ite kudasai…imadoki…onegai… (Please don't go…Please stay here…today…please…) "Anna said in between sobs.

Yoh turned around and hugged her back…

A few minutes later Anna succumbed to sleep on Yoh's lap.

Yoh was caressing Anna's cheek and was playing with her carefully not wanting to wake her up. He leaned in closer to her ear and whispered…

"Not just today Anna…I promise… I'll stay with you…forever"

On the otherside…

"They've been in there for two hours now…What could they be doing?" Ryu asked to no one intrigued.

"Let them be…They need to be alone…" Faust said to him.

"It's getting dark…Ryu cook for us will you?" Ren commanded Ryu.

"Sure! I'll show you my newest recipe!" he excitedly and left to the kitchen.

"It is really a miracle they're not fighting…" Horo stated while drinking one of Ren's milk that he gave to him "…hey, this is good!"

"I told you so!" Ren smirked.

"They don't really show it…" Manta suddenly said.

The two looked at him with a '?' written on their faces.

"…But Yoh and Anna love each other very much…"

Anna's dreamscape…

The fire that shot towards her but **he **appeared in front of her blocked it with **his** bare hands. Then she heard a voice form the fire…

"What's this?" a very cold voice.

"She is not a part of this!" she always noticed how there was now emotion in **his** voice whenever she was around **him**; no longer that bored and seemingly uninterested tone.

"Anna-chan, as soon as I go into the shadows leave this place, got that?" **he** commanded her.

**He** was about to walk when Anna hugged **him** from behind and started crying on his back…

"Ikanaide kudasai…Koko ni ite kudasai…imadoki…onegai… (Please don't go…Please stay here…today…please…), "she whipered to **him** in between sobs.

"Gomenasai…" **he **turned to face her and placed **his** forehead on hers…They stayed that way for a minute before **he** broke off and walked away…She tried to go stop **him** but she felt weak and slumped to the ground crying…

**TBC**

**Brief Reference Text: (Important! Pls. Read!)**

**Amatsu-Mikaboshi** is the god of evil and stars in Japanese mythology. It is believed that is not a physical god but an evil or dark force that existed before the universe with power and control in darkness. It is said that Amatsu-Mikaboshi's control shattered and created the universe and the chaos of life and movement. This gave birth to the gods and humanity with the Amatsu-Mikaboshi still living on in each of us and is the source of human passion. It is an antithesis to the positive forces of life in Shinto, thus its lack of a singular form. It is a force of absolute domination that feeds off of human emotions that, if left unchecked, result in social, emotional, or physical destruction. It's ultimate goal is to dissolve everything back into chaos to restore its control. Some people tend to 'try' and use its power against their opponents.

This will be an important part in my fic to explain Anna and Kyojiro's power and its relation to Hao…Might sound deep but it's easy to understand.

**Other terms and meaning…**

**Taizun Kuzun** – For those who don't know, Taizun Kuzun is an old name for the god of the underworld which Hao has made a contract with. One must traverse the underworld and pass the seventy-five lords of hell to reach him. Hao, having done so, is able to reincarnate himself at will. The ritual is the greatest of the Onmyoudou arts and only Hao was able to perform one successfully; a testament to his terrifying power.

**Reishi (Soul Sight)** – Is the ability of a person to see another person's heart. Anna has this ability when she first met Yoh in the manga. She couldn't control it such that people's negative feelings and ill will forces themselves into her mind; all these emotions with Anna's forming hatred for people manifests itself as an Oni. In the manga, Yoh sacrificed Matamune and used Matamune's necklace (the necklace Yoh always wears) as a medium to defeat a powerful Oni that haunted Anna freeing her from her curse. It is said that it was this act of Yoh which made Anna fall in love with him. I think Anna was 10 and Yoh 11 when they met in Mt. Osore…(I forgot)

**Original Abilities…(Fictional)**

**Seikansen (Spirit Infection)** - Kyojiro's ability to put a person in state of heavenly bliss allowing him to 'infect' Amatsu-Mikaboshi's will on the other's soul. The state they go in after is called 'Joutei No Koukotu' (God's Ecstasy).

**Author's Note:** Kyojiro's power cannot be compared to Hao because he is not a shaman.

**Added Note: **Asano-Ha is the mother of Asakura Hao; the one who gave birth to him 1000 years ago. Anna is said to be her first reincarnation.

**What do you think of this chapter? I kinda hurried this one…**


	4. 失って神話です

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King.**

Summary: Post Anime: Hao is survived with the help of a mysterious servant. How will the gang handle his return? And what's wrong with Anna?

Author's Note: This maybe a little Horo-centric, ­but this is still a YohAnna fic…­

There are many Aynu terms that I have used in this fic, ­including their meaning of course…For example is "**Aynu itak **( means "Aynu language")…­I think that's better than this: " **アイヌイタク** (**アイヌ** means 'Aynu', **イタク **means 'Language' ; ダカラ'Aynu Language' ダ!)" But I don't know how to write Aynu though…

**Warning:** There might be slight incest…slight…­I think…in the second part...

Ano…the kanji for my name is 大雪. Nice huh? It means "In the Snow" (or something like that) in English since I was born in winter. But enough about that…

There are two parts to this…­now on to the story:

**Chapter 4: A Losing Friendship**

**Chapter 4 - Part I: Oni**

Everyone at that Funbari Onsen was still sleeping, that is everyone except Yoh…

He has been awake the whole night still trying to take in everything that has happened that day. He confessed! How could he have had the courage to do the impossible? Not only that but he still didn't know if what Anna said was a yes or a no. He was confused…­

"Yoh-dono…­" Amidamaru whispered seeing his master was in deep thought.

"Amidamaru, ­do you think Anna can like me?" he asked his guardian spirit.

"Huh? Uh…­Ano…­" he struggled in finding the words to say in this delicate situation.

"Hah, ­thought so…" Yoh said a little bit disappointed that Amidamaru didn't lie, at least for him.

"No, no! ­Anna-san likes you a lot Yoh-dono!" he tensed.

"It's alright Amidamaru, you don't have to lie…" Yoh said trying to sound sad.

"No really! Anna-san cares for you a lot Yoh-dono!" Amidamaru insisted.

"Heh Thanks!" Yoh smiled.

"What are you doing so early in the morning?" Yoh turned to see the owner of the voice.

"Horo? I could ask you the same question" Yoh grinned.

"Well…­I…­I was just trying to find Kororo…­and…" Horo lied.

"Hm? You're not hiding anything right HoroHoro?" Yoh raised a questioning brow.

"Of-of course not! What gave you the idea?" Horo shouted feeling offended.

"Well… you're carrying my Harasume…" he smiled pointing at his sword in Horo's left hand.

"Oh? This? Here" he tossed the sword back to Yoh "You shouldn't leave valuable things lying about Yoh…" he started to walk off but spared a glance at Yoh and continued "…who knows someone might take it and use it against you…"

"Yoh-dono, don't you think Horo-dono is acting quite suspicious?" Amidamaru commented on Horo's weird behaviour.

"Hai, something weird happened yesterday too…­"

Flashback…

They were all sitting in the living room talking about random things. Ren spoke about milk, Faust about medicines and vitamins for their body and Ryu about his new 'Best Place', but oddly enough Horo remained silent the whole time.

"Horo, what do you think?" Yoh trying to bring Horo in on the conversation.

"Huh?" Horo asked not even looking at them.

"Do you like milk?" Ryu asked.

"Uh…yeah…" he answered not really paying attention.

"Horo is something bothering you?" Yoh asked concerned for his friend who was until now staring at his Ikupasuy.

"Horo?" they all asked in unison, but still ignored.

"Huh? Uh…what?" Horo looked at them.

"You have been staring at that thing for hours now" Ren stated.

"Why? What's it to you?" Horo suddenly shouted as if he has been really offended by what Ren said to which they were all shocked.

"Easy Horo!" Yoh tried calming him down.

"Sorry…**Ray-ro…­** (Let's just die…­)" he said his voice low.

"It's alright, Horo…" Yoh assured him.

End Flashback

"…but he seemed okay after that…­I didn't understand the last part though, ­he was speaking in Aynu…" Yoh recalled the tale.

"Maybe he has a problem that he's not telling us…" Amidamaru suggested.

"Maybe…­Let's just leave him alone for now…" Yoh said as he placed his Harusame beside him.

The day was going well for them. Anna was slowly going back into her own self, Ryu cooks them delicious meals and HoroHoro seems to be okay since he started to bicker with Ren again. Tamao also appeared into their doorstep after hearing what happened to Anna, courtesy of Horo and Ren who seemed to have called everyone to announce 'the Fall of the Ice Queen'. Actually Anna liked that Tamao was there..extra hands she says...'at least she's not useless'. The only thing that bothered Yoh was Anna...She was acting like nothing happened yesterday. Did she really forget it like he said she should...Yoh's heart was aching a little...He confessed already but Anna's acting like it never happened.

Anna has just ordered him buy groceries which he reluctantly agreed hoping Anna might say something else, but to his dismay she didn't mention anything at all. He was disappointed and hurt...

"...that's all" Anna giving him the grocery list "And we will need these-" pointing to a different part of the list "-the most so be sure to buy these first" she finished.

He started to leave when Anna called him...he felt a little anxious to what Anna will say...

"And Yoh...don't buy anymore ice cream without telling me, got that? Manta, if he buys anything other than what's there, I'll hold you responsible!" Manta's jaw dropped.

"Why me? You're the one she ordered..."

_'She really is cold...'_ Yoh thought as he walked to the grocers with Manta and Amidamaru.

Anna was feeling weird ever since she woke up that morning, she didn't know how to face Yoh. She decided to play like nothing even happened, I mean what could she do right? She jumped back into her old suit as the ice cold itako that she was, hoping that Yoh would err...wouldn't play lovey-dovey with her in front of people, it's not that she likes that kind of stuff..._'But it is kinda romantic if Yoh...'_

"No!" she shouted surprising Tamao who was carrying her tea "Sorry, Tamao"

"Ano...that's fine Anna-san" Tamao a litle astounded that Anna apologized.

"It's just--" she stopped dropping her tea cup.

"Anna-san?" Tamao looked worried.

She clutched her ears as thoughts started to flood her mind...

A few miles away...

"You really are merciless, Kyojiro..." a voice at Kyojiro's right said.

"This is necessary..." he replied.

"I hear you've rekindled that Aynu's hatred...Are you going to use him?"

"About that...I will need your help Zai, Kuroikeigai No Shaman...(Zai, Shaman of the Black Ruins)" he said.

"I haven't heard that name since Hao-sama asked me to help him a thousand years ago..." the shadow named Zai chuckled "...but I'll hear you out..."

"The Oni will appear..."

"Are you going to kill all of them?" Zai asked.

"No...Anna-chan is the embodiment of the positive force of Yo...along with me, the embodiment of the negative force of In will restore chaos..." he explained.

"Then Hao-sama will become Amatsu-Mikaboshi himself...a God with control over life itself...He can will it to die..." Zai finished.

Back at the Funbari Onsen...

Tamao hurriedly went to look for Faust...She found him in the same room as Ren and Ryu, but Horo wasn't there...

"Damn bastard! Why the hell did he go that far?" Ren was obvously pissed.

"Bocchama, does it hurt?" Bason asked his master.

"Of course!" Ren shouted.

"That kid is really acting really strange..." Tokagero stated.

"Horo must be feeling down lately..." Ryu commented.

"Still, it doesn't justify what he did!" Ren yelled.

Tamao saw Ren was being treated for his gigantic cut on his back...but now wasn't the time...

"Faust-san! Anna-san! She's--" before she could finish, Ren suddenly jumped at her sending her hurtling to the floor.

"AHHH! Pervert!" she stopped when she saw Ren dodge the collapsing roof, but was even more surprised when she saw a gigantic fist caused it.

"What?" she shouted.

"We have to move!" Ren shouted to the other two.

He quickly grabbed Tamao's hand and ran outside with Ryu, who was carrying a hecteric Anna, and Faust with Eliza.

The five of them (Anna was still clutching her ears and crying) saw a gigantic demon.

"What is that?" Ryu asked bewildered with the monster's size.

"Th-that's an Oni!" Tamao blurted out.

Ren looked at her "An Oni?"

"I've heard that Anna-san could involuntarily manifest an Oni because she can't control her power...but I've never seen one before!" she explained, trembling a little.

"Tamao, Faust, Eliza ! Try to calm Anna down! Ryu!" Ryu layed down Anna with Faust's help.

The two of them (Faust can't fight since Eliza's been revived) took out their weapons.

"Tokagero Overs--" he was cut off when the Oni suddenly appeared in front of him and sent him flying with a punch knocking him out.

"Ryu! Damn it! Bason Oversoul!" he shouted as he oversouled Bason into his sword.

Bason was now as large as the Oni.

"Interesting..." the Oni spoke which surprised Ren.

"It can speak? Bason!" he said as Bason launched into the air. "Golden Chuuka Zanmai!"

Ren landed with a smirk seeing the cloud of dust where the Oni should have been.

"How weak..." he grinned; but his truimph was short lived "Huh?"

The Oni rised from the smoke and delivered a devastating punch to Ren's small body throwing him a good hundred meters or so...

"Now...the Higeki No Otome...(Maiden of Tragedy) as he slowly started to reach for Anna which was being guarded by three people.

"DON'T TOUCH ANNA!" the Oni turned to see a boy with a gigantic sword.

Yoh swung his sword severing the Oni's stretched hand.

"ARRRGGGHHH" the Oni grunted in pain.

Angered the Oni swung a punch with his other hand but was dodged by Yoh by jumping on it and stabbing it. Yoh took out his sword and ran up the Oni's arm, but to his surprise the Oni disappeared leaving him on the air (Like Tao En...). The Oni appeared behind him and threw another punch, unable to dodge, Yoh used Amidamaru Shield to block it but still flew a few feet because of the impact. Yoh skidded to a halt a few feet away but quickly regaining his balance he shouted "Shinkuu Budda Giri!" cutting the Oni's head.The Oni fell to the ground with alarge thud. Fortunately far from the Onsen. The body started to disappear, as if melting to the ground.

"Anna-san!" he turned to see Tamao trying to wake a now unconscious Anna.

"Anna!" he ran to her...

The next day...

Anna seems to be doing fine. Her breathing is normal and she seems to be at peace...for now at least" Faust told Yoh who has been restless ever since yesterday.

"Though, it is possible that those thoughts might force their way into her mind again when she wakes up" Faust stated.

"But...Anna's 'reishi' was supposed to be suppressed..." Yoh said with a little confusion.

Mean while, Tamao was cleaning the mess the Oni made when she heard a familiar voice.

"What happened here?" Horo asked her.

"Where were you? Anna and others were attacked yesterday!" she scolded him.

"That's not my problem..." he said coldly.

Tamao slapped him "What's wrong with you? They almost died if it wasn't for Yoh-kun!" she shouted at him.

"What do I care if they die?" he said coldly causing Tamao's eyes to widen.

"Showing your true colors now, are you Aynu?" Ren said by the door obviously listening, he looks like a mummy with all the bandages; it seems the Oni's skin had little spikes in them.

"..." Horo didn't answer and walked away.

"Horo-kun...what's wrong with him?" she asked Ren,looking at Horo's retreating figure.

"I don't really know..." Ren said, not showing his worry.

_'What the hell's wrong with the baka?' _Ren thought.

**Note:**The next part might be alittle Horo-centric and with slight incest...well one-sided that is...

**Chapter 4 - Part II: The Usui**

A few months ago…

"Idiot!" his father cursed him as he punched Horohoro.

He was knocked down on the floor with his back facing the roof and his head turned to his right. He didn't bother getting up as his father was kicking him pretty hard. Blood was coming out from his mouth and nose. He just lay there enduring everything not showing a hint of feeling pain; his face emotionless.

"I told you not to make friends with those who are not **Utari**! (Aynu)" he shouted kicking Horo on the side of his stomach.

"Don't you understand? They are our enemies!" he shouted kicking Horo again but now on the face.

"You are an Usui! But you disgrace us!" he shouted picking up Horo by the collar and threw him with all his strength.

Horo rolled on the floor before coming to a stop. His father was finished with him for the day and left him lying there. It has always been like this ever since he came home from the Shaman Fight. His father being their chief was ashamed of him for being his son.

'_I hate you…' _he thought as he struggled to get up. Truth be told, he didn't blame his father for not trusting…In the past their people have been abused, discriminated and even killed. He took of his bandana and threw it aside letting his hair fall. He walked off towards the door but stopped as he saw Pirika crying in the corner of the corridor. He walked towards her and saw that she was holding the **tamasay** (bead necklace) he gave to her when they returned. His heart ached whenever he saw her like this...He decided to leave her be and left the room.

Horo walked for hours amidst the vast forest not knowing where he was headed still thinking about Pirika. He was wearing a plane white tee and black pants that reached just below his knees, so he felt the cold wind but paid no mind to it since he was used to the cold; his element was ice. In his trek he started to think about what happened in the last months. ­When he met Yoh and the others…­the Chou Senji Ryakketsu…the Shaman Fight…­

"Tch…I wonder if I could have beaten Yoh if I went to Hao. ­He could have given me power. Then father might appreciate me…and I wouldn't have lost in front of Pirika..." Horo suddenly realized what he was saying, he slapped himself… "What the hell am I talking about? Yoh's my friend!­"

"Really?" a voice asked.

"Wha? Who's there?" he took a fighting stance and scanned his surroundings.

"You hate him don't you?" the voice asked again.

"Damn it! Show yourself!" Horohoro getting a little agitated.

"You know that ever since you've met him, you never stood a chance…"

"What are you talking about?" Horo asked still looking for the assailant.

"I'm talking about…­THIS!" at that a burst of flame erupted near him and grabbed him.

"What the!" Horo shouted struggling to break free _'Damn, Kororo's not here!'_

A few seconds more the fire formed into a huge arm, which Horo thought is quite familiar.

"It couldn't be!" he yelled in disbelief as the rest of the Spirit of Fire emerged from nowhere with a living Hao on it's shoulder.

"You! You're supposed to be dead!" he shouted at Hao.

"Dead?" he laughed "I can never die"

"Why are you here? If you touch Pirika, I will kill you!" he said trying to overcome his fear.

"My my and I thought I was selfish…­" Horo's eyes widened in shock.

"**Hawe isam mono ma inunkuri… **(It is said that to exist and not to exist is suffering in itself…­)" Hao stated with a chuckle "Fits me doesn't it?"

"**Utari**? (Aynu?) How can you speak it?" Horo asked intrigued, still being clutched in the Spirit of Fire's hand.

"I was fascinated by the Aynu's culture, so I studied it…­" Hao was smiling "You know…your dream is not quite far from mine…­"

"No! My dream is…­my dream is…­" Horo struggling to find the words to say.

"…­to create a world where nature is supreme **without** humanity doing harm on it" Hao finished for him.

"…­without humanity…No! That's not what I want!" Horo defended.

"Oh? Are you sure about that?" Hao asked in spite.

"…" Horo didn't answer.

"Then allow me to show you!" Horo looked at him confused "Allow me to show you your heart!" At this Horo dove into Hao's eyes...

**Scene Break…**

1569 AD,

A group of samurai were traveling on foot to meet their Lord who was planning an attack against the Rokkaku clan of the province of Omi. Among them was a young man. He was probably in his early twenties; he had dull black eyes and was wearing black samurai armor as do all his comrades. A red armored samurai was leading them on horseback. On his left, was a man carrying a huge pole with the crest of the Oda clan, obviously tired in trying to catch up to them who were all on horses.

"I wonder why Lord Oda summoned all of us, the Rokkaku clan isn't that powerful¡­Hmph! Oda's such a coward" a bearded samurai said as he eyed his sword for any markings or nudges.

"Please, Houkaro-san, keep your thoughts to yourself… Who knows, who might be listening" the youth urged him.

"Anyone willing to rat me out?" he shouted at the others who glanced at him and grinned.

"(Sigh)…­Seriously taichou (captain), are you gonna let them berate our Lord?" he pleaded to his captain, who in turn looked at him seriously; he was an aged man probably in his forties.

"Okune, always remember that the Oda is not our Lord, we are always loyal to the Saito Clan, as such we will wait for our real Lord to return" he said sternly.

"Forgive me…" he said shamefully.

"It's good if you take that to heart, ok?" he said to his subordinate.

"Taichou!" a samurai shouted.

Their captain faced forward and pulled on his horse to stop and motioned for the others as well. In front of them was a man dressed in expensive clothes and had a hairstyle fit for a Lord. His clothes were thick and long and reached up to the soles of his foot. He had dark circles around his eyes like he hasn't slept for days. The man spread his arms out and seems to be blocking their path.

"Who are you to dare stop a samurai?" their captain angered at the man's disrespect.

"Oh? I'm sorry sir…­You see I was really hungry and the last village I went to was…inadequate, ­then I saw you and thought,"Ooooh! What a lovely bunch! Maybe I can be satisfied with them stupid idiots riding around on their fancy ponies!" and here I am!" he declared laughing maniacally.

"Taichou, he seems to be insane, let's leave him be" the captain's advisor whispered to his ear.

"I can hear you!" he said maniacally, "Oh my! You look like a lovely couple!"

"Kisama!" Agata Houkaro had enough. Anyone who disrespects the man he looks up to will suffer his anger. He charged forward and draws his sword.­

"Awww, fancy knife…But mine's better!" the man said taking out a beautifully crafted knife from his sleeves and swung it before even Houkaro reached him.

In a split second Houkaro's horse literally blew up inside out, it blood scattered all over the place drenching some of the samurai and Houkaro himself.

Everyone was stunned. None of them could move.

"Demon!" a samurai shouted and drew his sword charging at the man.

Again before he could reach him his horse, now along with his body, blew up as the man swung his knife. Seeing this more and more samurai charged and died as the man magically kills them with his knife. Houkaro was leaning on a tree a few meters away panting heavily and was at loss in words. Their captain seeing the futility in attacking the man shouted to stop his men. Out of the fifty samurai, only fifteen were left.

"Taichou! We can't kill this guy!" the young man shouted.

All of them were shocked that they didn't see the man was already charging at them; they drew their swords then…­

RRRRRIIIIIIINNNNNGGGGGGG

Horohoro disturbed from what he calls a good dream punched his alarm clock destroying it…

"Ugh…" he moaned struggling to get up.

"Damn clock…­It was a good dream too…­" he said as he yawned.

He was about to get up when he saw something behind his covers. It was a cloth with blood stains.­

"**Auwesuye… **(Interesting…­)" Horohoro said rubbing his eyes.

"**Hemanta? **(What?)" Horohoro almost jumped hearing Pirika's voice and quickly hid the cloth in his shirt.

"Eh? Pirika? When did you get here?" Horohoro said pretty weakly at his **tresi **(younger sister)

"A few hours ago…­" she said taking something from a bag she was carrying. She took out a small square shaped item wrapped in a cloth with intricate patterns and designs which she handed to her brother. Horo took it and looked at her.

"What is it?" he asked, unsure of what Pirika was up to.

"It's **Kitokamu!**" she assured her brother. (**Kitokamu** is an Aynu cuisine of a sausage flavored with **kitopiro** or wild garlic grass)

"**Akot totto**? (Our mother?)" he asked her while busy taking off its wrappings.

"**Hapo**(mother) thought that you would miss that so she let me bring some for you…" she said gently.

Horo stopped what he was doing and looked at her, then threw the box, still wrapped, back to her. He then laid back and turned his back on her.

"Tell her I'm not going back…" he said coldly.

"It wasn't you right? Onii-chan?" she asked him worried for her brother.

Horo sat back right up and looked at her..."You haven't told Yoh and others?"

"No, but it would be better if we tell them, right? They're your friends!" she said with doubt.

"No!" he snapped at her, which made Pirika edge back a little.

"Sorry…" he apologized

"**Ramusak! **(Fool!)" Pirika shouted at him "You didn't, ­did you? Horo!" her using his name like that hurt him.

"What if I did?" he shouted.

"Onii-chan?" Pirika worried with her brother's sudden outburst

"I thought you were on my side…­" he said bowing his head low, "…­I thought you cared…­I thought you love me…­" he finished which made Pirika surprised even more.

Horo got up and went out of the room not looking back at the still stunned Pirika. He walked passed Ren and Ryu who were talking. They seemed to have called him, but he chose to ignore them. He went out of the Funbari Onsen to take a walk.

'_I wonder if Hao's offer... still stands…' _Horo thought to himself.

Flashback…­

It was like paradise…­He dove into those eyes, ­but it stung his heart as he approached. He looked around to see that he was in a room with no doors and no windows. ­Then a figure appeared out of thin air in front of him. It was Yoh,

"BoroBoro! You will never defeat me" Yoh smirked.

Then Ren appeared,

"Weak…­"

Then Ryu,

"Yoh-danna is right, you can never become Shaman King coz he will always defeat you!"

Then Anna,­

"What a worthless dream…­"

Then another and another and another each saying the most hurtful words they could throw at him.

Horo was now clutching his ears trying to block out all their voices but found that it still went through.

"NO! STOP!" he pleaded, but to no avail.­

A few seconds that seemed like eternity passed and the voices disappeared. Then a voice spoke... "Can you see them? Can you hear them?"

He looked up to see Pirika on a doorway a few meters away from him with her back to him. He ran to her but before he could reach her she turned and smiled to him as the door slowly closed denying his entrance.

"Pirika!" he shouted as he reached the now closed door which he now started to bang on.

"She will never be yours..." a voice rang out.

"No! She loves me! She's…"

"…­my sister" the voice finished for him.

Horo felt like his heart had just been stabbed. _'No...I..can't...she...she's...my sister...'_

"Why do you want to have what you can never possess?" the voice asked, at that the world around him started to disappear, returning into the forest...

"I...I...I don't know..." he struggled to speak as tears started to run down his face "She...she makes...she makes me feel... loved..." he kneeled and placed his hands on the ground...it was raining...his hair drooped over his face as he stared at the wet ground... A hand caressed his cheek...

"Onii-chan..." he looked up to see Pirika.

He tried to reach his arm to her but as soon as he reached out...she disappeared...the rain continued to pour...he dropped his body to the ground...he turned to stare at the sky...rain dropping on his face...still crying

"Consider my offer well, young Horokue...­ I can give you power…" Hao stated as he slowly disappeared along with the Spirit of Fire "…­to have everything you've ever wanted…including those who are out of your reach…­"

Horo stayed like that for a while...feeling the rain on his face...

He slowly got up...he has made up his mind...

End Flashback…­

Horo started to doubt if he should believe Hao ever since he stayed at the Funbari Onsen...but now...

'_I…Should I…? Yeah…I think I will…­' _he thought as he came to a stop in front of an antique store.

There was a sign on the front with displays of necklaces and earrings. It made Horo's blood boil. The sign said 'Original Aynu goods for sale!' ­suddenly the store's glass started to moisten, ­and CRACK it shattered into tiny pieces.

The owner ran outside and saw him standing there.

"You!" he ran and grabbed Horo's shirt. (He was wearing a normal white tee shirt and black pants…­)

"Look at what you did!" he yelled pointing at the broken glass.

"Those were not made by Aynu…" he said coldly tryin to suppress his anger…

"What do you know? Those are real! They were made by those midgets in caves!" the man shouted justly which made Horo's anger reach up to the limit.

The man let go of him and stared at his hands.­

"What did yo— ARRRRGGGHHHHHH!" the man shouted in pain as a freezing chill ran through out his body. The cold was so much that the man felt like he was freezing to death.

Horo stared in disbelief and started to back away but stopped when a hand was placed on his shoulder. He turned his head to come face to face with a boy about his age. The boy started to walk and he followed leaving the man in pain.

They went into an alley…

"Who are you?" Horo took a look at the boy. He had black unkempt hair with bangs that cover his right eye which were dull black in color with signs of insomnia, he had an earring of the Nazi's swastika on his left ear, he was wearing a black tee shirt with the word REBEL written in English on its front and black pants which reached down to his knees with chains dangling on them. He was wearing black rubber shoes and a black fingerless glove on his right hand. Also Horo noticed that he was holding some kind of medicine bottle in his left hand which from time to time he would take out a pill and swallow it. (Wow…I feel like I'm describing myself…)

"Shiyousha Yakuzai, but you can call me Zai for short…­(Shiyousha means 'user' while Yakuzai means 'drug'; so when his name is translated in English and in English order it would be 'drug user'; also Zai means 'drug')" he introduced himself popping out a pill and swallowing it.

"What do you want?" Horo asked struggling not to laugh with the irony of his name.

"Hao-sama sent me…" he stated as he swallowed another ill, at this Horo turned serious " He wanted to know your answer..."

"I…­I accept…" he said to him albeit hesitantly.

"Good answer, Horokue-kun…" pops out another pill…

A ways off from where they were…

Three figures were around a fire which showed Horo talking to Zai.

"Hao-sama is getting impatient Kyojiro. What are you planning to do?" a man dressed as a priest asked the white haired teen who was staring into the fire.

"The body is still not ready…­it lacks furyoku necessary for the ritual…­If I force Hao-sama's soul, it would only destroy him…" Kyojiro stated seemingly bored.

"What's that got to the do with the Aynu?" the priest asked.

"He will feed the body…he has attained the guardian spirit **Ape-Huci-Kamuy** (the Aynu Fire God; literally, Fire Grandmother God or Grandmother Fire God; **Ape** - Fire, **Huci** - Grandmother, **Kamuy** - God), a god class spirit, through my guidance…­thus he will be of much use…" hearing this, the priest raised an eyebrow.

"What about the Spirit of Fire?" he asked again.

"Qin has it…" pointing a finger to the huge figure of a very very fat man. His arms and feet were like sticks compared to the gigantic size of his body. It appears he could not move. He was wearing clothes much like a monk, but what the priest was curious about was how they were able to find clothes that fit him.

"Where is it?" he asked the fat man not knowing if he was able to talk coz he looks so stuffed.

"In his belly…­" Kyojiro answered not noticing that bewildered face of the priest.

"Wh-what do you mean?" he asked intrigued.

"Qin has the ability to eat furyoku…I just made him swallow the Spirit of Fire…­You could say he acts like a container…­" he said sounding really really bored.

Before they could talk more, three figures appeared behind them.

"You're the Hanagumi, am I correct?" asked Kyojiro to the shadows who bowed.

"Hai, Hao-sama sent us" the tallest one said.

"I see...I want you to do something for me…"

**TBC**

**How do you like this chapter...? It's not that long...I had a hard time finding a continuation...Anyway I wrote this in an hour or so after I thought about it for like two days...**


End file.
